User blog:Gabsovereign/Cradella,the dark doll
|date = October 22, 2012 |health = 2 |attack = 5 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 450 (+100) |mana = 260 (+100) |damage = 50 (+5) |attackspeed = 0.600 (+4.0%) |range = |armor = 31 (+5) |magicresist = 16 (+5) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.50) |manaregen = 5.0 (+0.50) |ms = 300 }} Cradella, the Dark Doll is a custom champion in League of Legends. This is my first champion concept. I don't know how to make a blog post or even a perfect one. I'm sorry if the format was too ugly. My Cradella concept was inspired by the and other creepy dolls concepts and also from the movie "cabin in the woods" there was a creature named "doll family" i also take it from them but this cradella was like a puppeteer from valoran hope anyone would appreciate even though im a newbie here, cradella is a burst mage champion with large CC ability damager, it is also anti burst damagers but i dont know if could defeat her or cradella could defeat her, cradella was my most desired to made champion since i started scanning for "make your own champions" here in LoL wikia. cradella was too different with the other puppeteer champions in other games unlike her, youre expecting a puppeteer could control an enemy lets say a little bit. cradella also utilizes her strings and fellow puppets as her league weapons with the power of darkness within her its a large break, cradella was also a big help for your allies inside the clash just dont lie out or youlle die. As what i have told you, its my very first time champion concept hope you'll like it its just a matter of rare and mysterious imaginations. STAGE ROLES Quotes ;Upon Selection * "Time to put in a show!" ;Attacking *''"mind controlling"'' *''"you're in control"'' *''"watch my skills"'' *''"I'll clap for them, when they DIE!"'' *''"no more sad faces"'' *''"just a little tipsy strings"'' ;Movement *''"don't let them leave"'' *''"my strings will get them"'' *''"I'm soo HAPPY!"'' *''"what a pretty dolls"'' *''"into the stage of clash!"'' *''"ill sew their faces"'' *''"there's no exit here"'' ;Taunt *''"leaving on a show without clapping your hands is disrespectful"'' *''"I'm just a doll, and you're a mortal and i won? how entertaining!"'' ;Joke *''"hey! dont ran away! the show is not done yet!"'' *''"there's no need to buy a ticket when you're just going to kill someone right?"'' ;Upon Killing *''"your teddy is soo cuddly! '' ;Upon Killing *''"drop dead puppet cyborg! hahaha!"'' ;Upon Killing *''"you're not the only one who can entertain!"'' ;Upon Casting "STINGING STRINGS" *''"do you like the feeling?"'' *''"who's the puppet now?"'' *''"is it hitting you inside?"'' ;Upon Casting "STRINGS OF THE DOLL SPIRITS" *''"leave nothing!"'' *''"behold the CRADELLA SHOW!"'' *''"1-2-3 PULL!"'' Lore Valoran never sleeps without watching the show "cradellous and friends" Cradella was the most prestigious doll performer puppeteer of valoran, the Cradellous show was formed with her two companions stage performers Magic Tricker and Shadow Veil including her the wisdom doll, One day Cradella decided to look upon benefits outside the village of Valoran there was royal Noxians messenger waiting for them, Cradella look upon their faces and gives them an extra-ordinary smile. with the talent of entertaining she can easily confuse someone by their smiles and happiness the real thing is they don't have time to put a show for the royal Noxians soon, the Noxian messenger said that they'll be given an award when they succeed to make the royals happy, cradella thinks a lot if traveling to north would takes more fun than going to hazardous place "Noxus", in that time they really have to earn a lot more golds that's why they chose to go to the Noxian Empire, the deceiver gave each of her companions a fair greetings and let them proceed to the kingdom hall, after the show Cradella was worried because nothing happened after the show inside the kingdom, afterwards they were given a black book and titled "lyrics of darkness" the deceiver gave it to them with no points, Cradella was wondering why does the royals wanted them to give a book, the deceiver ask them to read every chapters and it would help you to your own path of choices in life. Cradella, read the unknown words and give her some powers of darkness, the darkness coursed through her veins and made her bleed a lot inside, she throw the book and transform into a doll, the two companions try to awaken her but they failed the clutch of darkness hugged in her, Cradella made her two friends into a puppets too Derek transformed into a raven plushie doll and Felicia turned into a smiling doll mask, by that time they really work a lot as together they stopped putting a show after the transformation, until they knew that the deceiver was hunting them to get the book, but Cradella don't know where she threw the book so it end up fighting with the deceiver, Cradella was defeated and the deceiver says "If you want vengeance meet me at the league of legends and lets fight again until your power is mine again!" "I'm really surprised that she really comes after me. What a beautiful, foolish, useless toy." - , the Deceiver Category:Custom champions